A flashlight is a small size hand-held portable flashlight using a battery as a main electric power and in general is configured in a structure wherein there is provided a predetermined flickering means so as to turn on a light on at least one lamp based on the supply of electric power. Such a flashlight can be carried and used for an outdoor life or a night activity so as to light a road ahead or a dark area.
The lamp of such a flashlight in general consists of a plurality of lamps which can be turned on to beam when electric power is supplied. It can be configured in such a way that if the supply of the electric power is disconnected, the light may be turned off. A part of the multiple lamps may be designed to turn on in case where a switch is configured in multiple stages. A disposable type consumable battery may be used as a battery or a rechargeable type battery which can be recharged may be used.
In particular, the flashlight in general equips with a switch, thus controlling the turning on and off of the lamp with the switch. If the switch is turned on, the lamp is turned on, and if the switch is turned off, the lamp is turned off. If a multiple stage switch is attached, not to a simple turn on and off switch, the intensity, color, etc. of the lamp may be previously set for each stage, so the user can operate the switch as the user wants to when using the flashlight.
The switch is attached on an outer surface of the flashlight, so the user can operate in person the switch of the flashlight with a hand. However, it will be very desirable if the switch of the flashlight could be operated at a distant spot spaced away by a predetermined distance. In this case, the flashlight may be used for multiple purposes.